<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burter x Reader by Zombiegirl777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843115">Burter x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777'>Zombiegirl777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Burter x Reader oneshot, ft. some Burter x Reader x Zarbon in the second chapter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burter/Reader, Zarbon (Dragon Ball)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Burter x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been a part of the Frieza Force ever since you could remember... Actually hand picked by the tyrant himself the day he'd decided to visit your home planet. From what you'd heard, your people actually managed to put up a decent fight during the invasion, which is why you were chosen as a valuable addition to the frost demon's army.</p><p>You were already a very gifted child by your planet's standards, so once exposed to Frieza and his ruthless, yet effective methods of training, you were soon one of the strongest to ever serve in his ranks. Strong enough now to finally be assigned to what would be your new team...</p><p>It was for this reason that you found yourself standing with your comrades, all of you waiting patiently for your reinforcements to arrive.</p><p>"I don't see why [Y/n] can't stay in our group..." Zarbon grumbled, breaking the silence and crossing his arms in front of himself before continuing. "If the Ginyu Force is so <em>amazing</em>, why do they need her?" The man complained, not liking the idea of going back to just having Dodoria to converse with. </p><p>"Stop your incessant whining Zarbon." Frieza growled, glaring back at the taller man before closing his eyes in frustration. "How many times do I have to explain this to you? [Y/n] will be just be filling in temporarily while Captain Ginyu and I attend this cumbersome meeting with my father..." The man finished, not seeming too happy about the idea either.</p><p>"I- I see..." The green haired man replied, unaware of that information until this very moment. </p><p>"What's wrong? You gonna miss me Zarbon...?" You teased, grinning up at your former trainer from your spot on the ground before smirking. "I thought you'd be happy to be rid of me..."</p><p>"Hmpf, I should be!" He spat back quickly, huffing to himself as he turned his head to the side dramatically. "Annoying female..."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You're gonna miss me~... You're gonna miss me~...." You sang, rocking back and forth while holding your knees as you watched his green eyebrow twitch.</p><p>"Rrgh..."</p><p>"You know what I'm not going to miss?" Frieza commented seriously, making you both look his way in surprise. "This."</p><p>You couldn't help but giggle as you noticed Zarbon smirking out of the corner of your eye. Even Frieza seemed amused by the situation you realized, all of you actually sharing a laugh together before your departure. They might not be the most conventional family, but they were the only thing close to one that you'd ever known...</p><p>At that moment, a light in the distance caught your attention, making you all look up as you saw a ship entering the planet's atmosphere. </p><p><em>That must be them... The Ginyu Force... </em>You thought, wondering what your temporary teammates would be like. <em>They better be strong...</em></p><p>In a few seconds the ship had touched down, the large door in front lowering itself down slowly before a blast of rainbow colored smoke obscured your vision.</p><p>"Oh Kami no..." Frieza grumbled, feeling a headache coming on already.</p><p>You watched in surprise as five men dressed in matching armor jumped from the ship, each of them posing dramatically before stating their name.</p><p>"Recoome! Burter! Jeice! Guldo! Ginyu!"</p><p>The choreographed routine continued, all them posing together and shouting in unison as a giant blast of smoke exploded behind them.</p><p>"And together we are... The Ginyu Force!"</p><p>        </p><p>You blinked a few times as a gust of wind blew a random tumbleweed across the ground, the awkwardness of the moment almost too much to bear as the man who'd introduced himself as Captain Ginyu broke the silence.</p><p>"Lord Frieza! It's an honor to be in your company again!"</p><p>"If you want to continue to experience that honor, I suggest you hold off on the theatrics next time we meet..." The frost demon threatened, making the man in front of him very anxious. "We're wasting time."</p><p>"O-Of course Lord Frieza... You're right!" Captain Ginyu stammered, seeming to get his priorities straight as he glanced back and forth between the three of you. "Now who's this new prodigy I've been hearing about? You can't have been talking about pretty boy over there..."</p><p>"Hmpf... Jealous?" Zarbon taunted while brushing a bit of hair out of his face. "I would be if I was you-"</p><p>"SILENCE FOOLS!" Frieza shouted, making everyone tense as he rubbed the sides of his head in frustration. "Zarbon and Dodoria will be handling things on board the ship while you and I attend this intergalactic council..." He explained, glancing your way before continuing. "During this time I've appointed [Y/n] to take over planet conquest missions in your stead."</p><p>You took a few steps forward, giving the remaining members of the Ginyu Force a small wave as they all seemed surprised.</p><p>"Is... Is issa joke?" Jeice said in shock, not believe that a tiny girl could be the one replacing the great Captain Ginyu. "It has ta be!"</p><p>"Sshut up Jeicee!" Burter hissed, elbowing his friend harshly before you spoke up.</p><p>"I can give you a demonstration if you'd like..." You suggested, summoning an intense fireball between your hands before making the blaze grow. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Two massive pillars of flames shot towards the sky as you smirked, hoping that might be enough to prove your worth as a leader. Unless someone wanted to throw down right here, right now...</p><p><em>Woah... She seems strong... </em>Burter thought to himself, his red eyes going wide as he watched your display of power. <em>I wonder how fast she is...</em></p><p>"Excellent!" Ginyu shouted, throwing a fist in the air as he began getting fired up. "I like her passion! I can already tell she'll be great... Once she gets her own pose down, of course."</p><p>"B-But... Cap'n!"</p><p>"Are you volunteering?" You asked, narrowing your eyes at the man who'd dared to speak up as you voice became a bit more threatening. "Come at me anytime you're ready..."</p><p>"DO IT ON YOUR OWN TIME!" Frieza shouted, making everyone go silent once more before sighing. "[Y/n], carry on scheduled missions as usual and we'll be back to pick you up once this infernal conference is finished..."</p><p>"Yes Lord Frieza." You replied, giving your comrades a small nod before saying your goodbyes. </p><p>It wouldn't be too long before things returned to normal you thought, watching Frieza's familiar ship take off into space before turning back to your new team.</p><p>...</p><p>A week later...</p><p>...</p><p>You had no idea that these galactic meetings could go on so long, initially thinking it might only be a day or two that you'd be gone. But it'd already been a whole week now and Frieza had just informed you that they still had a lot of negotiating left to be done...</p><p><em>I suppose he has it worse... </em>You thought, laughing to yourself as you imagined Frieza trying his best to be patient and negotiate. <em>That sure would be interesting to see...</em></p><p>You continued to daydream while making your way into the foreign ship's kitchen, fumbling around in different drawers and cabinets before finding what you were looking for. After a long day of training and writing up reports for Lord Frieza, all you wanted to do was make a sandwich and go relax.</p><p>The sound of someone else entering the kitchen made you look up from your project, distracting you temporarily as you greeted the taller man. </p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Damn... How many abs can one person have?! </em>You thought to yourself, feeling a slight blush creep across your cheeks as your eyes flickered over his exposed chest. You were so used to seeing them all in their standard issue armor, the change in attire was very intriguing to you for many reasons... </p><p>
  <em>Don't stare [Y/n]... Don't stare...</em>
</p><p>"Oh, hey Burter." You managed finally, throwing your more inappropriate thoughts to the side for a moment before glancing up at the man. You were happy it wasn't one of the more rowdy members of the Ginyu Force like Jeice or Recoome. Every time those two started talking, you ended up with a headache...</p><p>"Hello [Y/n]." The blue alien replied, smirking slightly before going to get his own food.</p><p>Both of you went about your business in silence, the two of you actually getting along rather well during your current missions since you both seemed to have similar personalities. You preferred to get things done quickly and efficiently, without fail... The way Lord Frieza would expect things to be handled. And it seemed for the most part, the best person to help you get the job done to your standards was Burter. </p><p>While the other members of the Ginyu Force were busy cracking jokes and having fun at your expense, the fastest man in the universe was making himself useful, actually triggering you to make a change among the ranks in Ginyu's stead. Until Captain Ginyu returned, you had ordered everyone to address Burter as second in command, making Jeice furious as you chuckled while recalling the memory.</p><p><em>It's so fun to mess with them... </em>You thought, putting the finishing touches on your masterpiece of a sandwich before smirking. <em>Besides, a little jealously is good for productivity...</em></p><p>The sound of footsteps down the hall made you glance up, hearing people headed this way as you groaned inwardly, hoping to just be able to make your food and leave without incidence...</p><p>"An then I popped him one real good!" A loud voice echoed, making your eyes narrow as you heard the familiar sound of obnoxious laughter approaching. "Hahaha... What a joke! Oy! Where ya goin' Guldo?" Jeice's voice trailed off, the white haired man coming into the kitchen suddenly as your eyes locked. </p><p>You both continued to glare at the other one, neither of you backing down as Jeice crossed his arms before smirking.</p><p>"Well, well... If it isn't the <em>princess</em>..." He said condescendingly, putting extra emphasis on the nickname he knew you hated. "You get smart an decide ta make my dinner finally?" Jeice taunted, leaning against the wall coolly as he watched your eyebrow twitch.</p><p>You took a deep breath, calming yourself down before grabbing your plate and smiling. "You know, you're really lucky..." You admitted, looking at the man standing across the kitchen seriously while tilting your head to the side. "The only thing stopping me from wiping that smug grin off your face right now is Lord Frieza... So you should thank him next time you see him."</p><p>Burter smirked, watching your argument in amusement as he enjoyed your confident attitude. You always seemed so cool and collected, probably due to your massive amount of power, he realized quickly, not having to witness you in battle more than once to see you had incredible potential. And as much as he hated to side with some of the more idiotic members of his team, he had to admit, you were very easy on the eyes as well...</p><p>"So basically, I've got immunity?" Jeice questioned, watching you began to walk away while getting an idea. "Then 'ow about I just take this..."</p><p>Your eyes went wide as the plate in your hands was suddenly snatched away, your perfect sandwich now dangling over your head as the crimson man held it just above your reach.</p><p>"Rrgh... Give that back!" You growled, jumping up uselessly as Jeice laughed.</p><p>"No way! It looks good..." He admitted, giving the sandwich a sniff before picking it up.</p><p>"GIVE IT!"</p><p>"Nah, s'mine now..." Jeice chuckled, going to take a bite as you watched in horror.</p><p>"NOOOOOOOO!"</p><p>"Ow!" The white haired man yelped, accidentally biting down on his fingers while realizing the sandwich he was just holding had disappeared. "What the bloody hell?!"</p><p>You blinked in surprise, wondering what had just happened yourself as you noticed a flash of blue out of the corner of your eye. You looked up to see Burter standing next to you, holding your sandwich calmly while Jeice shouted.</p><p>"Burter! What the hell man?!" He grumbled, feeling betrayed as he watched his comrade stare back at him blankly. "You're supposed ta be on my side!"</p><p>"Ha ha!" You teased, sticking your tongue out at the red man who was looking more pissed off than ever. "Maybe next time fire crotch."</p><p>"Screw you BITCH!" Jeice shouted, flipping you both off before storming out and slamming the door as you couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"Wow. Someone sure is sensitive..." You chuckled, shrugging your shoulders before glancing back up at Burter. "Um, thank you however... For the assistance." You stumbled, mentally kicking yourself for your lack of grace. It wasn't often that you were the one in the position of being helped. <em>I guess I'm not really used to saying thank you...</em></p><p>"Don't ssweat it." The taller man replied, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly while handing your sandwich back to you.</p><p>A mischievous smile made it's way across your face as you reached forward, grabbing the hand holding your sandwich and enjoying the stunned look on Burter's face as his red eyes watched you in shock. Before he could react, you slowly took a bite, your eyes never leaving his own as you knew exactly what you were doing...</p><p>"Mmm..." You grinned, making a cute sound as you chewed. "That's pretty good... I'll leave you the rest as your reward..." You said with a wink, not missing the pink dusting on the flustered man's face as you wiped a finger across your lip.</p><p>"Thanks again~"</p><p>...</p><p><b>A/N: A little fluffy flirting which was fun to imagine :3 Hehe, and maybe you noticed the sprinkling of Zarbon x reader in there as well? </b>┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴ <b>It just happened while I was writing :O</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Burter x Reader x Zarbon [Part 2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>A/N: I just got caught up in this idea and had to write a little more </b>(¬‿¬) </p><p>...</p><p>"There they are!" You announced with a grin, spotting Frieza's infamous ship in the distance as you and the rest of the Ginyu Force made your way towards it. Things had finally been settled with the council and now you all had a new mission, one that required both Frieza's team of elite soldiers <em>and</em> the help of the Ginyu Force. </p><p>You couldn't help but wonder what this new operation was about, as the only information you'd been able to attain so far were the coordinates of the planet you were currently on. A place called Namek...</p><p><em>There must be some truly strong fighters here... </em>You thought with a grin, actually excited about a potential challenge. <em>I hope I can at least have a little fun...</em></p><p>You touched down in front of the massive craft, instantly drawing Lord Frieza and Captain Ginyu's attention as the rest of the Ginyu Force followed suit.</p><p>"Cap'n!" Jeice shouted, saluting the taller man quickly while looking rather relieved. "Thank goodness you're back!"</p><p>"What's the matter Jeice?" Ginyu questioned, chuckling a bit before glancing at the rest of his crew. "Did [Y/n] give you a hard time while I was gone?"</p><p>"Uh, n-no Cap'n..." The white haired man stammered, not really wanting to admit that a tiny girl had been the cause of his distress. "It... It's just not the same without ya! After all, we are the Ginyu Force, yeah?"</p><p>"Right you are Jeice! Let us pose in celebra-"</p><p>"Save the power ranger moves for later!" You interrupted, making everyone go silent as you knew you had business to attend to.</p><p>"Lord Frieza," You said respectfully, bowing slightly before glancing up at the frost demon with an excited grin on your face. "I'm ready to receive the details of this new mission..."</p><p>"Of course you are [Y/n]..." Frieza chuckled, always amused with your eagerness for battle. "However, I want you to remain as vigilant as ever..." He went on, his voice taking on a more serious tone as he gave you a noteworthy look. </p><p>"There can be no room for errors..."</p><p>
  
</p><p>After receiving a few more details about the mission, you were off, your two partners flying right alongside you as you made your way across the foreign landscape. It was decided that all elite warriors would split up into teams of three, making the search more efficient as you continued to scout the area. You were looking for any sign of life, or possibly any clue that could lead you to the mystical orbs of this planet...</p><p>A small group of structures up ahead caught your eye as you grinned, blasting ahead of your teammates briefly before turning around to face them.</p><p>"Dibs." You said simply, giving both Zarbon and Burter a serious look before all three of you touched down in front of the strange village. It didn't take long for the people of this planet to start gathering around you, asking questions in their native language as you looked around for what Frieza had described to you.</p><p>"Any idea what their ssaying?" Burter questioned while glancing over at you and Zarbon. "How are they going to tell us where the dragon ballss are?" </p><p>"We'll just have to find a way to make them understand..." Zarbon answered, pressing the button on the side of his scouter as the numbers began to cycle in front of his left eye. <em>A disappointingly low power level... </em>The green haired man realized, scanning a few more members of the foreign race before sighing. <em>Where are all these high level fighters Lord Frieza spoke of...?</em>  </p><p>"Hmm..." You mused, placing a finger under your chin before looking over at your comrades. "I think I might have a more efficient way of searching..." You finished with a laugh, smiling up at them both innocently.</p><p>"Don't get too carried away [Y/n]..." Zarbon chuckled, hovering into the air as Burter followed suit, the two of them watching you curiously as sparks of electricity began to crackle between your fingers. </p><p>The Namekians backed away in horror, a few of them uselessly running for cover as you jumped into the air while raising your hands above you. A split second later you brought your arms down, throwing the energy in front of yourself as it spiderwebed across the ground. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The surrounding area and village was blown to bits as rocks and debris flew in every direction, making you smirk as you landed on the ground gracefully before spotting something orange and shiny among the wreckage.</p><p>You hopped over to the strange object, kicking a few pieces of rubble out of the way before leaning down to pick up the large sphere. You held the ball in your hands for a moment, brushing a bit of dirt off before turning around grinning.</p><p>"See? Much faster than asking questions..." You laughed, not realizing or sensing the person watching you closely. "Don't expect me to do all the work though..." You teased, winking up at the two fighters above you before a fast movement caught Zarbon's eye. </p><p>"[Y/n], move!" The man shouted, making your eyes go wide as you felt the hair on the back of your neck stand up. </p><p>What happened next seemed to occur in slow motion as you gasped, feeling yourself being picked up as the landscape rushed around you in a blur. Suddenly you were stationary again as you realized you were in Burter's arms high above the battlefield.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Ha!" Zarbon shouted, firing a huge blast of energy from his palm as the unfamiliar fighter on the ground dodged it just in time.</p><p>"Whoa..." You mumbled, watching in awe as you saw the spiky haired stranger glaring up at you all. "I didn't even see him coming..."</p><p>"Clearly." Zarbon grumbled, shooting you a glare before returning his attention to the newcomer. The two were locked in a staring match for what seemed like an eternity before the green haired man smirked, lowering himself to the ground before speaking.</p><p>"Your power level is pathetic." He informed, grinning smugly as he watched the numbers on his scouter settle on 400. <em>Ridiculous... If this is my biggest challenge here, I might as well leave it to the Ginyu's...</em></p><p>"We'll see about that." The stranger answered, seeming very calm and collected for someone who was about to be destroyed.</p><p>"I have a bad feeling about this..." You said quietly, making the Burter look over in surprise as you suddenly realized he was still carrying you. "U-Um, and I'm fine now thank you!" You stammered, feeling a slight blush creep across your face as he smirked before letting you go.</p><p>You gripped the orange orb in your arms, both of you watching the two fighters down below anxiously as an ominous breeze blew by.</p><p>Suddenly, the man hovering next to you was on the battlefield as well, making you glance back and forth to where he'd just been in shock as you realized you were never going to get used to his super speed.</p><p>Zarbon seemed surprised as well, looking over questioningly as he waited for an explanation.</p><p>"The retrieval mission is priority number one..." Burter said lowly, pressing the button on his own scouter while confirming the man's power level was in fact, 400. "You should get that back to the ship and let me handle thiss."</p><p>"Hmpf. As you wish..." Zarbon said coolly, swiping a strand of green hair away from his face before smirking. "I didn't really want to get my hands dirty anyway..."</p><p>"I don't think we should split up..." You advised, knowing Burter was right but still not wanting to leave one of your comrades alone against an unknown enemy. <em>I know his power level seems low, but... Can that really be right? </em>You wondered, the mysterious fighter's self-assured vibe making you anxious as you felt the tension rising in the air.</p><p>"I got thiss..." Burter said confidently, eyeing the other man up before glancing back at you both.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Piecce of cake." He hissed, making the corner of your mouth turn up slightly as you sighed, deciding to trust the man.</p><p><em>I mean, he is the fastest fighter I've ever met... </em>You thought, hugging the dragon ball to your chest before making an annoyed sound. </p><p>"[<em>Y/n</em>]." Zarbon said impatiently, crossing his arms and clearly waiting for you as you seemed to hesitate.</p><p>"Fine. But don't take too long..." You conceded, looking at the blue man on the ground seriously as you and Zarbon began to head in the direction of Frieza's ship. "That's an order!"</p><p>"Yess ma'am." Burter replied, saluting you playfully before watching you blast away, not missing the adorably frustrated look on your face before you left.</p><p>He had no idea that he would be in for the fight of his life as he glanced back to the orange clad man, narrowing his red eyes before growling.</p><p>"Now... Let's do thiss!"</p><p>...</p><p><b>A/N: Oooookay, now that this idea is out of my head...</b> <b>Stay tuned for the next one and as always, thank you for reading :]</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>